


Kale

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara and Alex are children, Kara eats kale, Supercorptober 2020, wine and Potstickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Lena has been sneaking kale into Kara’s food for the past two weeks.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 9
Kudos: 258





	Kale

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

“Food is  _ here!” _ Kelly exclaimed as she opened the door. 

“So is the booze.” Alex added, raising the two bags with alcohol bottles in the air before closing the door with her foot. “Where is Kara?” she asked Lena, confused the blonde wasn’t filling her plate with food already.

“She just got out of the shower.” Lena said as she helped Kelly with the food. “Watch this.” she whispered. She opened the box with the potstickers and fanned the smell towards the bedroom. 

Just like in cartoons, Kara floated out of the room with closed eyes, trusting her nose to lead her to the smell. “Do I smell potstickers?” she asked. She opened her eyes when she heard laughter. She pouted and landed back on the floor.

Lena walked closer and placed a kiss on the blonde’s lips before passing her the box with the potstickers. She then walked back to the kitchen island and filled a plate with food. 

“Did you put kale rice into Kara’s plate? She won’t eat it.” Alex pointed out while glancing at Kara who was happily eating a potsticker while looking at the drinks.

“Shhh...” Lena glanced back at the blonde who was putting a second potsticker into her full mouth. She picked her phone.

‘I've been  _ sneaking kale into her food for the past two weeks.’ _ She typed out in her notes for Alex. The oldest sister’s eyes went wide. She grinned and nodded. Lena added fried rice into Kara’s plate and mixed it with the kale rice. 

The blonde moved back to the kitchen island and reached for a plate. She was stopped by Lena though. “I filled your plate so the rest of us have a chance to get more food on  _ our  _ plates.” she passed the plate to the blonde who pouted. “You can come for a second round later.” she added and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. 

Kara sighed and moved to the couch right when the door opened. “Hey everyone.” Sam whispered as she held her daughter. “Sorry, I’m late. Ruby was refusing to shower and there was a lot of crying involved but she finally fell asleep in the car.” she added. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Lena said and moved to grab Sam's bag from her shoulder. “How is my favourite goddaughter?” She asked as she glanced at the sleeping 6-year-old.

“First of all, she is your only goddaughter.” Sam said with an eye-roll and a smile. “Second, she is finally asleep after a rough day.” She sighed.

“Well now you are here with at least two other responsible adults and you can relax a bit.” Kelly added while glancing at Alex. She was trying to steal a potsticker from Kara who was protecting them with her whole body.

Sam chuckled and nodded. “You are right. I need wine.”

“Sam!” Kara exclaimed and everyone shushed her. Lena pointed to the sleeping girl and the blonde apologies. “Hi.” she whispered and hugged the tall woman. “If you want you can put Ruby in the bedroom.” she added.

Sam nodded and walked to the bedroom, returning only with a baby monitor. The women filled their plates and moved to the living room. They ate their food while talking about their week. Kara got up, filled a second plate and got her second box of potstickers. 

“...and then she only ate one,  _ one _ sushi roll before closing the container, throwing it in the garbage and asking me to buy her a steak.” Kara sighed annoyed and grabbed a potsticker. 

“You should go to her, slap your hand on the desk and say. ‘I should be a reporter. Not your assistant.’” Alex declared, slurring a few words. She made the other woman laugh and she smiled back at them. 

“I can’t do that.” Kara answered while chewing. 

Lena rolled her eyes at her girlfriend answering with her mouth full. “I agree. Even though she should be a reporter trainee, no one can talk to Cat Grant like that and still have a futu-”

Kara spit her potsticker out and looked horrified. “What the…” 

“Kara?” Lena asked with a worried voice.

“There is seaweed in my potstickers.” she answered, still in shock. 

Lena tried to not laugh. “Seaweed?” she asked and looked at what Kara spit into her plate. “That’s Kale.” she said with a smirk.

“Seaweed, kale, same thing. It was  _ in _ my potsticker.” She repeated, still offended by the green food passing her mouth. Alex started laughing and Kara glanced at her. “It’s not funny.” 

“But it  _ iiiissss _ . Lena has been feeding you kale for da-.” she answered between laughter before her wife covered her mouth.

“Lena?” Kara turned to her with a betrayed voice. “Is it true?” There were tears in her eyes.

“To be honest you did like the kale rice today.” She said with a shrug and a small smile. 

Kara gasped. “My own  _ girlfriend  _ betrayed me.” a tear rolled down her cheek. She turned her back to Lena and crossed her arms. 

“Is this how my daughter will act at twelve?” Sam mumbled with a smirk and took a sip of her wine when Lena glared at her.

The ravenette ignored her friend and hugged her girlfriend. “Come on darling. It’s just kale and you’ve been eating it for two weeks. It’s not that bad.” 

“First of all, I just spit it out because it’s  _ ew _ .” She pointed out. 

“You have a degree in journalism and you can only describe it as ‘ew’?” Alex asked and giggled. 

The blonde glared at her sister and continued. “Second of all, I do not want to eat  _ seaweed _ .” 

“Kale isn’t seaweed.” Sam pointed out. 

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, surprised. 

“Kale is different. It’s more like a lettuce.” Lena replied.

“Well." the blonde huffed. "It still grows in the sea and it tastes  _ bad _ .” 

“You didn’t say that about my kale lasagna on Tuesday. You actually asked me to cook more next time.” 

“But those were lasagnas. It didn’t have….” she gasps at Lena’s smirk. “You just lost your potstickers privilege.” The blonde pouted and moved away from Lena while glaring.

“You are going to eat all of those without giving me one?” The ravenette asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes.” the blonde said and placed a potsticker in her mouth. She spitted it out straight away. “Ewww!” she exclaimed and looked down at the box with betrayal. “Are all these filled with  _ kale? _ ” 

“Yep.” Lena answered. 

Kara stared at the box with a frown. She passed the container to Lena, leaned back and crossed her arms with a pout.

“Oh, darling.” The shorter woman placed the container on the coffee table and scooted closer to Kara. “I’m sorry. I just want you to eat healthily.”

“I don’t have to eat healthily. I burn lots of calories daily. I need to eat more.” the blonde mumbled. 

Lena sighed and walked to the kitchen. She came back with a container and passed it to Kara. “These don’t have kale in them.” she stated. “I’m sorry for ruining your potstickers.” 

“And?”

“And your Lasagna.” the ravenette added with an eye roll. “Even though you enjoyed it.” she whispered.

“I did  _ not _ .” Kara complained. 

“I don’t know why you complain. This tastes good.” Alex said while chewing on a kale potsticker. “We should buy more kale potstickers so we won’t worry about Kara eating all of em.” she added while placing another one in her full mouth.

Kara poked her tongue out to her sister before placing her own potsticker in her mouth.

“Children.” Sam sighed and shook her head. She unpaused the movie and settled back on the beanbag.

Kara stood up a few minutes later and filled her plate for the third time. When she sat back on the couch, Lena leaned on her. The ravenette tried to hide her smile as she noticed the kale rice on Kara's plate.

** Two days later **

“You promise you won’t tell anyone about this?” Kara asked as her eyes followed Lena’s hands.

“You have my word.” The shorter woman whispered with a smile. She placed the piece of kale lasagna on Kara’s plate before cutting one for herself. 

The blonde cut a piece and ate it, not caring it was piping hot. She hummed happily and cut another piece.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like I hurt a lot of people yesterday. I told Batsy that ‘Midvale’ was the ‘Potstickers’ from Supercorptober 2020. 
> 
> Which made me questioned, which one hurt you the most?  
> ‘Potstickers’ (SupercorpTober2019) or ‘Midvale’ (SupercorpTober2020)?
> 
> And don't worry. Another prompt will be the 'Midvale' follow up ;) 💎
> 
> Kara thinks Kale is seaweed. IM KARA  
> Batsy said it wasn't… so I end up googling it XD  
> She's right...
> 
> This is one of my stories I had pre-written and only had to add a few paragraphs at the end. Feels good to post early c:
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
